Fireworks
by TangerineFields
Summary: A moment of post Azkaban contentment. RemusxSirius. Adult fluff.


N/A: For M'rika, because she asked :) And it's a good job I was November born, and conjuring up Bonfire Night didn't take that much effort :p

Disclaimer: Remus, Sirius and all characters referred to are the property of J. K. Rowling. What Remus and Sirius got up to at James and Lily's wedding is the product of my own devious imagination.

**Fireworks**

Remus leant back against Sirius' exposed chest as four screeching points of light exploded into showers of green and gold against London's inky black sky. Wood smoke was drifting through the sash window, gunpowder twisting in the cold air. It was early November and the dark night of the unforgettable fifth was lit up by the bang and crackle of fireworks. A roman candle threw balls of fire into the air a few gardens away, casting the two men curled up on the window seat into sharp relief. Further down the road, a bonfire snapped and popped and threw dancing reflections onto the warped window pane, the figures huddled around it primeval shadows from a cave painting.

Remus let out a sigh as another volley of lights shot into the night sky, whizzing delightedly into a fiery conclusion of technicolour glory. Below them, the occupants of 12 Grimmauld Place clapped and cheered from the overgrown garden, engulfed in a rare moment of euphoria.

"Do you remember," Sirius murmured, his breath lazily warming Remus' ear, "Flitwick's foray into firework charms that one November, when we'd been stuck indoors for a good three weeks?"

Remus smiled as he cast his mind back to their halcyon days. "James set his hair on fire, didn't he?"

"The prat," Sirius smirked, tracing absent circles under Remus' boundless green jumper with his cold fingers. "Bloody good job it was raining outside. Never seen Jamie move so fast."

"Wasn't the fire reciting Old Mother Hubbard?"

"Yeah," Sirius chuckled, leaning back into the bay wall. "He got ten points for effort. Merlin he sulked for days after."

"Wore that ridiculous hat." Remus watched another burst of light explode above the chimney pots. "At least it grew back."

"Oh I dunno," Sirius smiled, remembering the ashen clumps of black hair James had desperately attempted to reattach to his red raw scalp, "A bald Prongs was pretty damn hilarious."

"You were good at fireworks," Remus murmured.

"I would have let some off at the tosser's wedding but I recall getting a bit distracted."

Remus smiled a tad mischievously. "They were none the wiser. They were wrapped up in the toast."

"You were a right bastard that night." Sirius nipped the soft skin below Remus' jaw fondly. "I thought I'd lose it completely during Lily's dad's speech."

"Your eyes were rolling back in your head," Remus almost smirked. "James should have known better than to sit us together."

Sirius chuckled, his fingers finding Remus' nipple and twisting gently, "How the bloody hell everyone assumes you're the innocent one, I'll never know."

Remus hissed and closed his eyes and was met by a sea of red light peppered with spidery blood vessels as another round of fireworks danced across the sky. "Do you think," he murmured, reaching for Sirius' wayward hand and enfolding it in his own, "Do you think we could stay here indefinitely?"

He felt Sirius shrug, his ever mobile fingers writing patterns into the back of Remus' hand, following veins and scars they knew off by heart. "I doubt anyone would miss us."

Remus smiled, and let his eyes flutter shut. "I'll have you know, I'm vital to the successful running of the Order."

"Bollocks," Sirius chuckled, kissing the corner of Remus' left eye. "And even if you were, I'm a far better cause."

"Hmm," Remus murmured, cracking an eye open just as a magnificent red and gold rocket tore up the night, eliciting a resounding cheer from those clustered by the French windows. "We'll see about that."

Sirius smiled, and slid his hand down below Remus' waistband and was rewarded by a low groan. "How much convincing do you need?"

Remus arched his head back against Sirius' shoulder and bit back a moan. "I'm afraid," he mumbled, "You'll have to do far better than that, or you may lose me to the fireworks."


End file.
